chainsaw_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternity Devil arc
The Eternity Devil arc is the third arc of Chainsaw Man manga series. Synopsis Arriving at the Morin Hotel, Aki Hayakawa understood it wasn't the Gun Devil as the Gun Devil's flesh they have didn't react strongly. Himeno then she will reward the one who kills the devil with a kiss on the cheek and Denji got excited for a moment, but then remembered Makima's promise, so he was no longer interested, but after Himeno says she will tongue kiss him, he got excited again. Inside the hotel Denji was eager to find the devil, but Hirokazu Arai was trying to prevent him so that Himeno doesn't have to kiss him. Then a head walked out from a room and tried to attack Kobeni Higashiyama, but was quickly taken down by Himeno and Power. As the group proceeded to inspect the hotel, they noticed that no matter how many floors they climb or go down, they are always on the 8th floor. Realizing they are stuck on the 8th floor, they stopped in one of the rooms to try to think of a way out. After some time they realized that the devil they killed has gotten bigger and is still growing. The Eternity Devil then spoke and told them that if they give him Denji to eat, he will let them out of the Hotel. Kobeni then tried to attack Denji, but was neutralized by Himeno and Aki. Aki then tried to use his Fox Devil, but couldn't since they were completely cut out from the outside, so Himeno used her Ghost Devil to attack the Eternity Devil, but that only made him grow bigger. As Kobeni started to panic again, the Eternity Devil grew bigger and revealed he gets bigger from fear. Aki then tried to use his sword, but was stopped by Himeno's Ghost Devil. In that moment Arai and Kobeni attacked Denji, but Aki protected him with his body, and Kobeni stabbed him instead. Seeing Aki bleeding, Himeno panicked that she may loose another partner. Getting annoyed by everyone, Denji decided to go and be eaten by the Eternity Devil and then jumped towards the devil. Denji then was eaten by the Eternity Devil, but soon after that emerged as Chainsaw Man from the devil and started fighting him. As Denji was loosing lots of blood fast, his chainsaw's retracted, so he drank the awful Eternity Devil blood to make them appear again. Himeno remembered a conversation in her past as of why some of her partners died and that they need to be crazy enough to fight devils. Seeing the crazy fight that Denji had with the devil, she though he crazy enough to kill the Gun Devil. As Denji was about to lose, using her Ghost she turned his cord again to activate him. Three days later, Denji was still fighting the Eternity Devil, while the group was feeling really exhausted. The Eternity Devil then revealed his weak point and giving up from the pain and wanting it all to end. Little disappointed that it this was all, Denji killed the devil. As the group finally got out of the hotel, Denji passed out from exhaustion. Himeno then suggested a 4th Division party and everyone to go and drink. Later the group went drinking together with all members of the 4th division. The new members Denji, Arai and Kobeni introduced themselves. There Himeno reminded Denji that she will give him her kiss later that night. Unfortunately for Denji, when she gave him the kiss, she had too many drinks and threw up in his mouth and Denji had to spend the night in the toilet. Later Denji passed out and was carried by Himeno in her home. As Denji woke up and wanted water, she gave him water with a kiss. Being quite drunk she didn't realize she carried him there, but then she offered him to have sex with her. As he agreed and Himeno started taking his clothes off, she found a lollipop that Makima gave him and which reminded Denji of her and he decided to not sleep with Himeno. In the morning Himeno and Denji had breakfast, where they agreed they will help each other, and set up Denji with Makima and Himeno with Aki. On the way to Kyoto, in the train, Makima was attacked and shot in the head by Gun Devil's henchmen. Characters Introduced *Ghost Devil *Eternity Devil *Fushi Battles & Events *Chainsaw Man vs. Eternity Devil References Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs